Containers for consumer products have a limited amount of outer surface area for placement of labels on the container. This may pose a challenge to manufacturers of these consumer products to fit all of the information they want to deliver to the consumer, or are required by law to deliver to the consumer, in this limited area. In particular, packaging for prescription medications may specify a significant amount of information concerning the condition the medication is intended to treat, as well as the effects of consuming the medication.
Manufacturers of pharmaceuticals and other medical-related packaged products spend millions of dollars each year explaining to consumers how their medication may provide relief for medical conditions. The means of delivery of this information, such as television advertisements, print advertisements, and additional on-package print material, can be very costly and serve to increase the cost of the medication to the consumer. All this effort may ultimately go to waste if the consumer does not take the initiative to seek out and read the information.
Health care professionals often inform patients of medical conditions and the importance of taking prescribed medications using charts and other visual aids. Visual aids may be easier to comprehend and lend themselves to be more readily remembered. However, over time patient may tend to forget the information presented on the visual aid because there is no reinforcement of the information after the patient leaves the office of the health care provider.